AU Samurai Rangers Beginning
by FairGlassLake
Summary: AU fic: Now Cam has become Green Samurai Ranger and new ally to Wind and Thunder Rangers. Now he need a teacher to help him but where to find one?


_**When I was watching Ninja Storm episode 'Samurai's Journey, it did bother me about why did Cam's mom didn't want him to become ninja. Did she really want him to become a samurai? For awhile, the thought become quiet until I saw Shinkenger. My mind went overtime and this fic series has been born. ****Mostly based on Shinkenger, there is a difference. The red ranger isn't lord, Cam is and will be sixth ranger. Plus there will be Cam/Tori.** **Yes, I'm completely ignoring the Samurai Power Rangers. I'm not crazy about it. Anyway, happy reading!**_

***Japanese speaking***

"You know you didn't have to drive me to my aunt's house. I could driven there myself." Cam stated as he watched the scenery goes by on his side of road.

"I'm just following sensei's orders." Tori smiled. "So where are we again?"

"We're in Eastvale." He pointed to an empty spot. "Park there! That's her house!"

"Wow... this is where she live." She parked in front of an oriental-style house.

Cam shrugged as he and Tori got out of the vehicle. "My grandfather bought the land and built this house so the relatives could be closer to my parents and me without the hassle of renting apartment." He walk to the front door with her.

"So where is your grandfather now?" She wondered.

"He's back in Japan. My oldest aunt and her family live here but my uncle and his family lives next door."

"Wait, how many siblings does your mom have?"

"She has three, two sisters and one brother. My eldest aunt lives with my grandfather. The reminders of her siblings live here." He rang the doorbell.

"Cam, hello! Can I help you?"

"Yes, is your mom home?" Cam asked.

The little boy nodded as he let his cousin and his friend in. "I'll get mom for you, Cam." He walked into the next room.

"Tori, can you take-off your shoes before you go in?"

"Wow, he's normal." She blurted out as she took off her shoes.

"Not of all my relatives are space ninjas and besides, my mother's side of the family are samurai." The green ranger smirked as he looked at photos in the living room. He often wondered what his mom would looked like if she was still alive. His father did say before that his aunt resembles somewhat of his mom.

**"Hello Cameron. What can I do for you?" ** A Japanese lady walked toward them. She looked similar to his mom but the difference is her eyes, lips and hairstyle. She glanced at Tori. **"She's cute and she looks like a strong fighter. I approve so how long that you two been dating?"**

**"Aunt Amaya, we're not dating."**Cam blushed. 'I wish.'

**"Really?"** Amaya raised her eyebrow. **"Shame, you two looks good together."**

Cam just blushed as he cleared his throat.** "Can we speak in English? It's not fair for my friend."**

"Alright, Cameron. " She smiled. "Is that reason that you are here?"

"The reason that I'm here is that I was wondering if you can teach me how to fight?"

"You have a Wind Academy ninja-master for a father." His aunt smirked. "How come you can't ask him?"

"I'm not sure if you're aware of this but Mom didn't want me become a ninja."

"No, I wasn't aware."

"Besides, I want to learn the way of samurai and you're only one that I think of."

"Did you ask Hiroshi about this? He does live next door and he's a middle school teacher. He would be the perfect man for that task."

"I thought Uncle Hiroshi would be busy with his family. Please, Aunt Amaya, I need your help. Can you teach me?"

Before Amaya could protest the idea of teaching another person, something green caught her eyes. 'The amulet, that's who has it.' She gave out a short bow. "Is that what you wish for?"

'That was weird.' He arched his brow. "Thanks, Aunt Amaya."

"We're family." 'Don't thank me, my lord.' The female samurai smiled at her nephew. "Do you want some snacks or drinks?"

Before Cam or Tori could respond, the beeps from Tori's strange watch interrupts them. "Sorry Aunt. We have to go."

"But you just got here."

Both the water ninja and samurai head toward the shoe rack by the front door and grabbed their shoes. "My dad needs me. Sorry, Aunt Amaya. I'll call you later."

"Okay, have a safe journey." She waves goodbye to her house guests.

Takeru watched his cousin leaving and closing the door behind him as he leave the house with his blond friend. Confused, the little boy saw the look on his mom's eyes. She didn't want to teach him yet she agree to it.** "Mom if you don't want to teach him, you should says no." **

She had a nervous smile plastered on her face. **"Simple Takeru, you can't say no to our lord."**

**"Wha.."**

Amaya interrupted him.** "Excuse me, but I have to make a phone call home."**She feels her son's eyes on her as she left the living room. Quickly, she went to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She sat down on her bed and grabbed her cellphone from the nightstand.

**"Hello?"**A gruff male voice replied.

**"Father?"**

**"Amaya, do you realize what time is in Japan right now?"**He yawned.

**"Sorry to wake you up, father. But I have something to tell you." **

**"I found the new owner of samurai amulet and our lord, father."**

**"Really now, so who's it?" **Her father's voice was now peaked with curiosity.

**"It's Cameron, Aneue's son. He was here before and asking me to train him. I don't know why now but I didn't ask."**

**"Does he know the full meaning of the amulet?"**

**"I don't think so, father."** She sighs softly. **"Aneue didn't reveal too much about the history of it to Kanoi."**

**"Then teach him well, Amaya but make sure that Kanoi doesn't know the full meaning of that amulet until our lord's ready for his destiny."**

**"Yes, father." **

**"It will starts soon. Now the herald of the spirits will alert the reincarnated vessels. So be ready for them, Amaya." **

**"I will." **She held her cell phone even tighter.** "Father, please be careful." **

**"I know and you should be careful, too. Good luck, my daughter."**

_**Yes, I'm aware that my grammar sucks so please don't tell me what I already know. But if someone nice enough could volunteer to beta-read or recommend a good beta-reader, that would be really great.**_


End file.
